Devices have been available for some time for setting a tool within a tubular such as in the downhole hydrocarbon and carbon sequestration industries. Likewise, there are devices for maintaining a tool in the set position. Though these devices work well for the purpose for which they were designed, the process for disengaging set tools and the devices that maintain the tools in the set position once the tools are no longer needed can be costly in both time and money. Disengagement of such devices from the respective tools can in some cases require running a shifting tool or a cutting tool to the device before it can be disengaged. In some cases, this might require an additional dedicated run in the hole with attendant delays and monetary costs. Those who practice in the art will therefore be receptive to methods that overcome the foregoing drawbacks.